TMNG (RK)
by TEAR0
Summary: Hey this is Rayne's perspective of chapter 1 of TMNG for some background info please read TMNG Prologue and check out others' perspective of Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Acelia, Euphimia, and Tatiannia...once they are written


The sun begins to slowly set over the busy city of New York, yet life does not slow down; instead the night-life rise to replace that of the day. A girl from the light side begins to make her way to the dark-side. A transformation taking place.

"I just love how friendly the people are here." Rayne rolls her eyes at her own sarcastic remark as another New Yorker on their phone bumps into her continues walking as if nothing happened. "Back home if you did that you might start a fight. I'm actually starting to miss the over reactive town folk." She mutters under her breath as she leaves the heavily populated area.

Rounding a corner Rayne pulls a the bandana around her neck to cover her face, slipping her black hood over her head she clutches the bag she's caring close to her as sketchy people follow the lone girl with their eyes.

Rayne looks at them but continues walking while keeping her calm. _Now these people are another story. If I bump into someone in here they might just try to kill me._ Sticking close to the wall she comes across a group of unpleasant looking bikers. _There must be a race tonight._ Rayne watches them with an unpleasant look on her face._ Don't these people have anything better to do than to be a nuisance to society? _

Rayne shakes her head as she continues to make her way down the streets. Rounding the corner she enters an abandoned alley. "Perfect," she says to herself as a small grin appears underneath her bandana.

Rayne walks deeper into the abandoned alley stopping in front of a manhole. Rayne bends down to remove the cover….._BEND OVA, MAKE YOUR KNEES TOUCH YOU ELBOWS/ BEND OVA, MAKE YOU-…THE HELL RAYNE, _she shoots straight up and begins to shake her head frantically trying to remove the song from her head, _YOU ARE NOT HERE TO SINGS BUT TO WORK. _Rayne waits a moment to make sure the song was gone from her head to bend back over to remove the manhole.

Once the cover is removed Rayne hops straight down allowing gravity to pull her down ten feet. "Another perfect landing." Rayne states proudly as if landing from a ten foot drop was nothing. Rayne begins to make her way down the tunnel and the stench of the sewers reach her nostrils. "Ew it so stinks down," she states as she's looking left and right passing rats, creepy crawlers, and unspeakable things she does not know. _Once I'm done here I'm going straight home and taking a long HOT shower _*full body shiver*.

She continues down the tunnel til she finds a descend spot with little clutter. Reaching into her bag Rayne pulls out a flashlight and shine it on the wall. Closely examining it she notices it's free of damage and marks. Satisfied with her choice she places her bag hear the opposite wall next to her flashlight, so she has more light to work with.

Digging around Rayne pulls out a can of spray-paint and begins to shake it was she walks back over to her empty canvas. She lets out a few squirts of paint to make sure it was working, seeing it was she began to spray the wall. Rayne lets her boredom become her muse allowing it to carry the can to making something new.

Stepping back Rayne tilts her work to figure out what the heck she created. "Why does it look like a slice of pizza?"

***GRUMBLE***

"Oh." Was all she could say as she walked back to her bag. She grabbed a can of pink paint to draw something she begins to shake it, but suddenly freezes as she hears something in the background.

Straining her ears she listens carefully. _What? Why is someone in the sewer? _Not hearing anything Rayne turns back around to grab her stuff, _Better safe than sorry, _before she can make it to her bag she freezes.

"Hey dudes! Look there's a girl down here!" A voice calls out pointed at her.

_BUSTED_

"Shut up." A rough voice demanded *Thud*

"Don't be mean to him" A third, gentler, voiced said

"Knock it off all of you." A forth voice demanded then turned to her, "Hey you what are you doing down here?"

Not moving since the first voice called out, she slowly moved her head to face the four mysterious, and more likely weirdos, people and just stares at them.

Silence fills the tunnels as Rayne does not respond. "Well?" Asked the demanding voice.

Rayne continues to stare back at the four pairs of eyes that are locked on her as thoughts flood through her mind. _What to do. What to do. What to do. What-_ her trail of thought cut off as she sees a flicker in the darkness. _AAHHHHHH! HELL NO. THESE MOTHER FUCKERS CAN KILL ME….OH NO NO NO NO NOT TONIGHT. I STILL HAVE THINGS TA DO…like to eat and SHOWER _*skin crawls*.

Fearing for her life she does the only thing she can do as the four shadowy figures approach her. She hold her spray-paint up and uses it like pepper spray, but much more lethal. As they choke on the deadly pink smoke screen Rayne makes her escape.

_I'M SAFE._

"I LOVE IT!" A voice rang out reverberating off the walls, Rayne hears as she runs toward the exist.

_Thank you God, _Rayne prays. _ There's even a light to freedom from the pits of hell. _In one jump Rayne clears the ten foot jump to the top. Without stopping Rayne walks fast away from the sewer, not to attract attention to herself. Pulling out her cell she dials 9-1-1

The phone rings a few times before someone answers, "9-1-1 What's your emergence?"

Rayne answers calmly as she cans, "I need help there are some dangerous men following me and they have weapons."

*BANG*

The sound of a gun heard and it's close. Ignoring her call Rayne begins to sprint once again. Only slowing down once she reaches a more well lit area and coming to a full stop in front of a small bakery to catch her breath. _What _*pant* _the _*pant* _HELL _*pant* _was that about _*pant pant pant*. _What were people doing in the sewers? What kind of CREEPS hang out in the sewers especially at night- _*sniff sniff* .

"Hmmmmm Orange glaze"

*GRUMBLE*

"hungry," Rayne shakes her head. "Nevermind I'm gonna get something to eat then I'm gonna take a SHOWER and finally go to bed."

Rayne begins to walk home and then suddenly stops *sniff sniff*. "Maybe a shower first *shivers*." She mumble to herself and continues to her home.

-CH 1

What the HELL

TBC…


End file.
